Hakuoh Academy
Hakuoh Academy (白凰女学院, Hakuō Jogakuin, alt. Hakuoh Girl's Academy) is an all-female educational establishment located in the planet Sea of the Morning Star. It is where Marika Kato is studying and is also home to the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Details Background Hakuoh Academy is situated where the former government office for the Sea of the Morning Star was during the War of Independence. The buildings from the war were preserved and are used by the school, though most of the underground sections, which cover about 5 times the building area of the school in size, remained untouched Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8. The original governer was interested in buildings with different secret passageways, thus ordered to build the office full of such secret passages. Some of such passages were later used to connect to the later built underground command centre. Some of the secret passages were found and used by students and teachers as short cuts, with the school's adventure club aimed in finding more secret passages as its main activities. Some time before the Bounty Arc, a large underground section was discovered by the drama club under the stage, but was sealed off and left as a rumour among students . Uniform The standard high school uniform at Hakuoh consists of a light grey jacket with blue lining, a thigh-length grey skirt, a white collared shirt underneath and a red ribbon tied in a bow. A summer variant of the uniform replaces the jacket with a cream-coloured jumper. There is also a third variant with a green jacket Sailing 03. The middle school uniform consists of a pink jacket with white lining and cuffs, a white skirt with a pink line near the edge, and a blue bow. Campus The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large, with many blocks of buildings, arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, with trees, lawns, winding paths and in one case, a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it, connecting to a road which goes around the campus, next to the sea. The forest behind the school was originally a rather open forest, but time passed and trees grew, which rendered it to be a really thick forestation that one can easily get lost in. A retangular area with relatively newer trees was the location of the former green house, which was moved to the top of a hill located next to the forest . The former Yacht Club club house was located in the forest behind the school, next to a relatively large lake where they could practice yachting, there were still some yachts left on the lake . The school is about 6km from Marika's home and 20 minutes away by bike Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.64. Clubs Hakuoh Academy has a number of clubs which students may join, including the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. Aside from the yacht club, there are also clubs for knitting Sailing 13, karate, tea ceremonies , horse riding Sailing 22, drama , adventuring , fabrication Sailing 19 and many others. History Golden Ghost Ship Arc Hakuoh Academy received an increased number of applicants after the events surrounding the search for the Golden Ghost Ship, with many of them stating Marika as their reason for applying there . Bounty Arc (Novel-Only) Jackie Kelvin infiltrated Hakuoh Academy in order to find a document from the time of the War of Independence, a surrender document which was still valid, in the underground sections of the former wartime government office . Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Several areas of Hakuoh Academy, include the courtyard, a classroom, the yacht club's simulators and their clubroom, appear as stages in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Notable Students * Marika Kato * Chiaki Kurihara (transfer student) * Mami Endo * Jenny Dolittle (former, graduated) * Lynn Lambretta * Talvikki Launo (former, graduated) * Flora Chapie (former, graduated) * Mylene Certon (former, graduated) * Izumi Yunomoto * Asta Alhanko * Syoko Kobayashimaru * April Lambert * Berinda Percy * Maki Harada * Sasha Staple * Lilly Bell * Ursula Abramov * Ai Hoshimiya * Natalia Grennorth * Yayoi Yoshitomi * Gruier Serenity (transfer student) * Grunhilde Serenity (transfer student) * Ruri Miyamoto * Marie * Angie * Lucell * Erianoa Matthews Notable Staff * Kane McDougal (teacher - High School 1st year Snow class teacher -> Junior high P.E. teacher, yacht club advisor, cover) * Misa Grandwood (school doctor, cover) * Kipling (teacher - 1st year Snow class, hospitalised) Sailing 01 * Black Old lady (ブラックばばあ, Burakku Baba, Real name unknown, Discipline Mistress) * White Witch (白の魔女, Shiro no Majo, Real name unknown, Principal) * Greenbell (vice-principal) * Antique (classics teacher) References Category:Locations Category:Work in progress